


Fabulous Killjoy Headcanons

by genderfluidkilljoy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, FTM Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul is a slut, Gen, Headcanon, Holy fuck fun ghoul is horny, Horny Teenagers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jet Star is less horny, Kobra Kid and Party Poison are basically twins, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidkilljoy/pseuds/genderfluidkilljoy
Summary: Just random headcannons I have for the fabulous killjoysA lot of these are gonna be nsfw tbh. I'll label it if it is in the title though, also any other trigger warnings will be in the notes before the actual headcanon cause I care about you peeps.LyStay Safe- Joshi
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Jet Star/Kobra Kid/Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid/Party Poison (Danger Days), Party Poison (Danger Days)/Everyone
Kudos: 9





	1. The Killjoys are horny teenagers (nsfw)

Fun Ghoul is horny. Like holy fuck, he’s worse than a teenager who took aphrodasiacs. He is basically the Group Slut. Whenever he’s horny He’ll pull one of the others into the closest secluded place and they try their best to help him. He doesn’t try to hide it either. He’ll walk around with a boner without shame, He’ll hump the backs of the diner booths if he needs to. The only person he hides it from is The Girl, for obvious reasons. He also has an amazing recovery time. He could probably be fully hard again 5 minutes after an orgasm.

Kobra is the second horniest in the group but he usually keeps to masturbating in the most secluded place he can find. If he ever needs more he almost always goes to Fun Ghoul. It’s very rare he’ll go to Jet Star (Sometimes he just needs it rough). He always tries to hide it from the group, he hates having a boner where others can see it. He never does anything that isn’t in a secluded or locked place.

Party is the third horniest in the group. He is just over a normal amount of horniness. He gets boners very often and he usually seeks Fun Ghoul for help but its not enough for him to have a constant boner like Ghoulie.

Jet Star isn’t horny. He gets horny at times, yes, but its very rare. But he is also an amazing fuck. So whenever he is horny, whoever he asks to help him out usually drops everything they’re doing to help because who wouldn’t want to “help” Jet Star?

The Girl doesn't know what horny means. She's too young and the boys try their best to hide it from her. She accidentally masturbated in the bath once but she didn't known what it was and she never told anybody about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me realizing I listed these from youngest to oldest,,, that was not intended,, i guess it sorta makes sense. In the comics they were teenagers and if you take the MCR bois ages and put that into teenage years it sorta makes sense. Let's say Ghoul is like 15-16, that would make Kobra 16-17, if we still want Spaceman and Cherry Bomb to be Teenagers then we would have to turn down the age gap a bit but we could put them at around 18-20.  
> Then theres the girl, i like to think she's either like 9-12 or she's like 5. It matters on what im writing/reading.


	2. The Venom bros are basically twins (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Ghouls gets curious and tries to find out just how similar the Venom brothers are

Party and Kobra are very similar. They talk similar, they walk similar (although Party’s knees aren’t as awkward), they’re facial expressions are similar, if you didn’t know them you might think they were fraternal twins.

So after some bomb sex with Party, Ghoul finds out that there’s a spot right under the head of his dick that if he swipes his thumb over it, it makes PP literally choke in pleasure. So, of course, Ghoul gets curious. He gets Kobra in one of the diner’s supply closets and swipes his thumb over the same spot. He giggles when Kobra reacts the same which earns him a really confused look from the snek boi but he ignores it and keeps going.


	3. Kobra doesn't want to wear a skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize this makes no since because of my last headcanon but just pretend it does ok.  
> stay safe  
> ly  
> -joshi

Kobra Kid didn’t realize he was trans until he and Party Poison escaped to the desert. In the city all the kids wore the same pants and shirt so there was no gender expression really. Sure he had always been uncomfortable with his chest but Party just said that was puberty at its finest. So when they escaped to the deserts and Party tried to get him to wear a skirt for the first time Kobra automatically knew it was wrong. It took less than a year for him to realize he was trans and for Party to completely switch over to using Kobra’s new pronouns. He never had the biggest chest to begin with so he doesn’t always wear a binder but he is most of the time. Dr. D and Pony have offered to do a top surgery but with the not so sanitary conditions of the desert Kobra has politely declined.


End file.
